


Taught

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: When Hal is the mature one





	Taught

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

It was a rather relaxing occasion. Comfortably, Sinestro sat, his back to a nearby wall as he watched the lesson taking place before him. The familiar figure of Hal Jordan was what really captured his gaze however, standing tall, proud and confident, in front of a group of new recruits. They stared back at him, in deserved awe.

While Hal demonstrated a fighting move in the air, a Green Lantern blocked Sinestro's view, irritating him instantly. "What do you want?" he questioned Tomar-Re. His hostility he didn't bother to hide because he was annoyed. How dare Tomar-Re get in between him and Hal? Thaal was of half a mind to throw him across the planet.

"Just to talk." Tomar-Re didn't seem offended by Sinestro's unfriendliness, just sat down at his side. Now, one by one, all the recruits were trying to copy what Hal had just done. Busy keeping them from accidentally hurting themselves, Hal wasn't paying any attention to his audience of two Green Lanterns.

For a brief moment, Thaal glanced to Tomar-Re before his gaze was drawn back to Hal. "Then speak. I have little time for your nattering, Tomar-Re. Do you not have a sector you should be patrolling? Surely that is more important to you than bothering me."

Over with the new recruits, Hal was explaining something animatedly, his passion visible even from where Sinestro sat. It was enough to calm Thaal somewhat, a smile twitched at the corner of his lips. This didn't escape Tomar-Re's notice. "So, you and Jordan are getting along well, then? I heard you might as well be sharing a sector considering how much time you spend in each other's."

Boasting about Hal or himself was always something Thaal enjoyed to do. "His sector is mine, and mine is Jordan's," he proclaimed, though it wasn't necessarily true. There was still some distinction. "We share. I find it garners far better results than to work independently. Perhaps all Green Lanterns should try partnering. But of course, they will not find anyone as wonderful as Jordan."

As though agreeing, Tomar-Re nodded his alien head, and then he asked, "Is that because he dotes on your every word? You could tell him his ring is yellow and I think he'd believe you. Whenever we cross paths, you're all he can talk about. So I just want to warn you -" here, Tomar-Re grasped Sinestro's shoulder, instantly gaining himself a reproachful glare -"if you hurt him -"

All of Thaal's annoyance came flooding back, he refused to listen to anymore of this. He threw Tomar-Re's hand off of his shoulder and stood up. "Do not insult me," Sinestro snarled. "I would never hurt Jordan. I would die first. You have no right to question me." Any relaxation Thaal might have been feeling before was long gone and he turned his back on Tomar-Re.

Apparently having noticed the commotion, Hal had glanced up from his lesson and he met Sinestro's gaze. Thaal could all but feel his concern across the distance between them. Not wishing to alarm Hal, Sinestro lifted his hand in a reassuring acknowledgement. But Hal had been distracted anyway and one of the recruits punched him in the face.

In seconds, Sinestro was at Hal's side, helping him off the ground and shoving aside the idiot of a Green Lantern who had attacked Hal. "It's fine, it's fine," Hal was hastily trying to calm everyone down, while his hands cupped his nose, muffling his voice. "I'm OK."

The recruit who had punched him was apologising profusely, even ignoring Sinestro's angry glare to do so. But Hal waved the apologies aside, hardly seeming to mind. "I told you, it's fine. You have quite the right hook on you, recruit. And stop calling me 'sir'. We're both Green Lanterns, aren't we?" Even while possibly injured, Hal was still trying to make the recruit feel better.

"Enough," Sinestro finally interrupted, and he pulled Hal away from the group of rookie Green Lanterns. In the corner of his eye, he saw Tomar-Re move forward to temporarily soothe the situation. At least the nosy Xudarian was good for something. Now, Thaal could focus all his attention on Hal and the blood he could see dripping from between Hal's fingers.

Gently requesting, "Let me see," Sinestro guided Hal's hands down from his face. There was quite a bit of blood, but when Sinestro leaned in closer for a better look, fingers on Hal's jaw, he could see there were no broken bones. "You should be fine. No thanks to that idiot of a Green Lantern. Perhaps this was a bad idea."

"No way." Out of Sinestro's grip, Hal's head was tipped back, an attempt to stop the bleeding. "Are you kidding? This was the best thing ever! Kilowog should patrol more, so I can keep taking over his drills." One hand Hal rested on Sinestro's shoulder, probably to provide himself with support. "Those Green Lanterns - they don't treat me like I'm stupid. They actually listen and I can help them."

It was the excitement Thaal was hearing, as well as Hal's words, that had him convinced Hal really didn't care about getting whacked in the face. So he dropped the idea of never allowing this to happen again. "You're not stupid," he added though and began dabbing at the blood pooling above Hal's upper lip with a construct. Occupied by this, he didn't notice how Hal practically glowed at hearing his words.

"Thanks." The lips underneath Sinestro's fingers curved into a smile. "Hey, maybe you should offer to help out Kilowog too? You know, pass on your expertise to Green Lanterns who aren't me." Even as Hal said it, Thaal could tell it wasn't really something the human wanted. Perhaps because it would take Thaal's attention away from Hal.

"I don't want to train Green Lanterns who aren't you," Sinestro was unabashed to admit it. Sure, he could help improve the Corps, but he didn't want to, he preferred to patrol his sector, spend time with Hal and look after Korugar. Nothing else mattered. "Besides, aren't you concerned I will frighten them all away and then we will have no Green Lanterns?"

Hal laughed, and then he sneezed explosively. Bright red blood splattered onto Sinestro's chest. "Oh, no, I'm sorry!" Hal was aghast and began frantically trying to scrub off the blood with his own construct. All he managed to achieve was smearing the blood over Sinestro's shoulder and ultimately making it worse. He looked comically devastated.

"It's alright, Hal," Sinestro soothed, patting Hal's shoulder. "But I do think we should have your nose examined." Really, Thaal wasn't bothered by having Hal's blood on him. It wasn't an unusual occurrence, he'd been covered in more of Hal's blood before. "It may be more serious than it looks. We can leave Tomar-Re to deal with the rookie Green Lanterns, yes?"

When Hal nodded, his hair fell into his eyes and trailed through the new blood from his nose. It dyed those strands of hair red and Sinestro reached out, brushed it from Hal's line of sight. His fingers came in contact with Hal's skin, and he paused. Hal was starting to look pale, worryingly pale, it was time to get him medical attention.

Without further ado, Sinestro turned, Hal's hand in his, ready to stalk off. But he nearly walked into Tomar-Re. "What now?" Sinestro muttered, annoyed at anyone who endangered Hal's life by standing in the way. Even as he had the thought, one of his arms wrapped possessively around Hal's shoulders and pulled him close.

"I saw Lantern Jordan get hurt," Tomar-Re explained why he wasn't leaving Sinestro alone. "Are you alright?" This question was directed at Hal, who was now pinching his nose, back to trying to stop the bleeding. "Will you return to the lesson?" Every second, Tomar-Re managed to sound more like an idiot. Of course Hal wouldn't be returning, his nose was practically bleeding a river.

"Nah, gonna get my face checked out," Hal was still pretty breezy about the whole thing. "If you could take care of that lot -" he jabbed a thumb towards the group of recruits - "it would be a real help. Make them fly laps or something. Then Kilowog should be back to deal with it. Thanks, Tomar." Ending the encounter there, Hal pulled Sinestro around Tomar-Re and set off.

"That imbecile!" Sinestro barely waited until Tomar-Re was out of earshot. "Is he truly incapable of using his brain? You're injured! Of course you don't want to teach." Now Thaal thought about it, Hal's injury could be considered as Tomar-Re's fault. After all, Tomar-Re was why Thaal had been upset, why Hal had been distracted.

It was only the fact of Hal being injured and needing him that prevented Thaal from turning around and telling everything he was thinking to Tomar-Re's face. "Would you calm down?" Hal rolled his eyes. "Tomar-Re's great! You just don't like anyone, do you?" Despite his accusatory tone, he nudged Sinestro playfully in the side and glanced up at him, smiling.

Releasing his annoyance, Thaal huffed out a breath. "I like you," he offered, though that was a given. "The rest of the Corps however..." he trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging. Really, he couldn't think of any Green Lantern he liked other than Hal. He trusted them, sure, would place himself in danger to protect them, but none of them came anything close to being Hal.


End file.
